


火海凌云

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [8]
Category: Dunkirk (2017), Inception (2010)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Post-Canon, Prophecy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 癫狂AU系列之历史战争（二战）+童话/神话





	火海凌云

就像其他神话英雄，Farrier也听到了预言。命运女神曾经按住他的双肩，用雷霆海啸般的低音吟咏。她说Farrier将使得钢铁柔顺如羽毛，越过燃烧的海洋，用花言巧语迷惑巨龙，无论遭遇什么艰难险阻，最终他能脱胎重生。在那之后他会阅尽人间珍宝，见识壮丽的奇迹，当然还有找到真爱。

Farrier都听傻了。冰淇淋融化，从他指缝里滴到鞋上。短裤底下露出的小腿肚子被蚊子狠狠叮咬，他都顾不上抓一把。他想着美丽的公主。

后来妈妈给命运女神三便士硬币，让她走开。还说命运女神其实是男的。

总之，Farrier遇到了自己的命运。1920年，他八岁。

后来发生了很多事。他在十岁的时候意识到自己家的小庄园没有挺过大战。表兄也不是“走得很快，没有痛苦”——他其实活在一家疗养院，非常痛苦。他十二岁，父母终于放弃假装一切正常。又过了四年，他意识到不是公主，是王子。那天Farrier摔门而去，在一家轻型飞机修理厂找到了工作。一年之后，他才能试驾。原来工厂老板打从一开始就知道他没成年。

Farrier成年了。成人世界的秘密就像从从虎蛾的两层翅膀中间俯视小农庄，一览无余。每个谎言都揭了底。Farrier决定不再做傻瓜，他绝不再相信胡扯八道。

但他还相信自己的预言。到目前为止，没有任何证据表明这也是假的。你看他不是已经驯服了钢铁，正在越过燃烧的海洋？

燃油就要耗尽。Farrier向四面八方张望。他说好吧，然后掉头向法国飞去。他一边相信自己必死无疑，一边相信自己是不朽的。心跳轰鸣，脉搏奔涌，他没法判断哪个念头是肾上腺素暴涨的后果。他平安降落。

德国兵把枪口顶在他背上。德国兵把他押上吉普车。Farrier都没有哪怕心烦一下。他想着第三个考验。他在期待龙。

前线的德国人随便问了问情报，认为还是把他送去维也纳的战俘营仔细审问为好。Farrier觉得不太对劲。他的王子得是说英语的才行，有点外国味当然更好，非英语母语的人恐怕没法在他喝个烂醉、在酒馆给家里打电话的时候，听明白他的具体位置。

所以他逃了。

逃得非常不巧。他刚勒死两个哨兵，就有火箭筒朝这边射击。早知道他就不费这个劲了。

来者是美国人，虽然用着英国武器。没什么可奇怪的，本地黑帮都用上了英国武器。Farrier从耳鸣和头晕中醒来，他想我的龙呢？

这些美国小官吏一点也不像龙。胖乎乎的，瘦巴巴的，戴眼镜的，不戴眼镜的。他们想知道Farrier是不是德国间谍，随后学会了如何用英国口音说四个字母的常用词。

最后，一个看上去像地产经纪人的特工拍拍他的肩。特工说：“哥们儿，我觉得你能成。但是还得Arthur点头。你行行好管住嘴巴，别乱开玩笑。否则他喷你一脸火。”

Farrier真是喜欢美国人说话的调调，他和这位特工握手，谢谢他。Farrier决定这辈子就乖这么一次，除了“是，长官”和“不，长官”什么也不说。他腻烦透了，只想赶快出去找龙。只要能赶快打发掉下一个，让他干什么都行。特工对他比起两个拇指，出门了。

Farrier抱起胳膊，仰面看天花板上的水渍，猜测Arthur有多像道丁。门开了，先进来的是一股咖啡味。Farrier觉得胃酸。然后一个男人进来，拉开椅子，坐在他对面，啜了一口咖啡，叹气，靠在椅背上，把两腿抬起来，架在桌子一角，疲惫地搓搓脸。

“Arthur。”他指指自己，礼貌地翘起右边嘴角，又诚实地让微笑立刻消失掉了，“长话短说，我只是来确认你的身份。我们之前见过——算了，我猜当时你还神志不清。其他人说你表现良好，所以我猜咱们的见面不会花费多少时间。”

Arthur一点都不老，也不古板，也不无趣。他笑起来有酒窝——哪怕假笑也有。他穿的西装非常不错，裤腿底下露出来的脚脖子也不错。Farrier记得自己瞄到一眼他的屁股，但那一眼太快了，他无论如何都想不起来。

“从简短的问题开始。”Arthur揉揉眼睛，使劲眨了眨，用笔尾掠了一下散落的额发，恼火地瞪着第一个问题，吐了口粗气。

“姓名。”Arthur问，不耐烦地摆弄着钢笔。他没等到回答，怀疑地挑起眉毛，看向Farrier。

“能先给我一杯水吗，Darling？”Farrier把手肘支在桌边，对他微笑，“关于这个问题，我有很多话要说。”

 

 

END


End file.
